That Thinking Theory
by Nachii Moonfilia
Summary: Because Apparently, Natsu's way of asking Lucy to be his girlfriend was not how she envisioned it to be - Now he was left to hear her own version of asking her out.


**Uwow, Nachii's here! xD Apparently, after some months of being MIA, I'm back with a sudden struck to write a one shot! Nyahaha! I can't believe I really updated this, I wasn't planning to update another one shot before I update Huckleberry, but yeah, then this will just be a piece of junk in my lappy :3 so yeah, here you go a one shot written just now.**

**I'm sorry if it's a rush, I just want to update a story after a while xD**

**Here you go, hope you like iiit~**

* * *

**{Don't you see the starlight starlight?**

**Don't you dream impossible dreams?}**

**That Thinking Theory**

Natsu Dragneel was never the type to think, even more, daydreaming.

But he caught himself thinking one afternoon, laying on his girlfriend's bed as he lost interest watching her polish her cute toenails, so the rosette stared to the ceiling above, blinking at the laminated paintings on her ceiling.

Out of the blue, he turned his attention back to his girl, "Hey Luce."

Said girl turned from her so called masterpiece of toenails to the handsome man behind her, smiling sweetly, "What is it?"

He was silent, before, "You remembered when I asked you to be my girlfriend?" she blushed at that, but nodded nonchalantly, raising a brow when he scrunched his face up.

"Was it how you envisioned me asking you out?"

Lucy blinked, once, twice. "What?"

"You know," he paused to scratch his head, "Girls tend to have wild imagination so I was thinking, maybe you envisioned me asking you out in another way?" the blonde haired girl smiled, closing the nail polish bottle before scooting closer to the male, Natsu instantly opened his arms as she snuggled to his chest.

"Well, it isn't," she mused, peeking at him from her eyelashes. He gave her a look to continue as she sighed.

"That one time I imagined a car crashed myself and I went into coma state and you were like 'Don't leave me Luce I LOVE YOU but it was all too late and you never got a chance to move on."

"…WHAT?"

She laughed at his horror face, "It was an imagination." He gulped and nodded, tightening his hold around her. "Another one?"

New polished nail tapped her fingers and she thought. "Oh, that time when you were busy showing Lisanna around I imagined myself went back to Acalypha to my father and he forced me to marry a suitor which apparently was Sting and you heard the news, crashed into wedding and scoop me up like a princess, taking me home and declared your love under the rain."

This time he looked at her with a pout, "Whoa whoa, why Sting of all people? What an imagination.."

Lucy slapped his arm playfully, "I told you it was just a daydream."

"Okay, continue."

"What makes you so interested in my daydreams?" she smiled teasingly.

Natsu grinned at that, kissing her forehead, "Everything about you is interesting. Now, continue."

She huffed with a big blush on her face, "Well, there was one time I envisioned you asking me out like every other guy did. You know, dinner, flowers, stuff like that." She was replied by a scoff, "Which you know I'm not a guy next door." The blonde laughed at that.

"Hm, I guess I ever thought you'd come to my house one day after got ditched by a girl and you cried, and I was like 'It's okay, you'll be alright, no one will hurt you now' then you'll realize how much I meant to you and BAM, you asked me out."

A chuckle left his throat, "You're so weird."

"Hey!"

She brushed his statement off by remembering something, "You know, I even have imagined the school were on fire and I was stuck inside and you came to rescue me even against the firemen and Principal Makarov's order, just to save me, and you gave your scarf to me to block the smoke, but the fire went rampage and…" she paused, "In the last minute of our life, we confessed to each other and kissed."

He burst into a fit of laughter at her serious expression, "Seriously Luce?"

But she kept staring at him, confused, "That's not funny you know, it was a tragic love story."

The pink haired student wiped his tears from his face and grinned at her, "It's getting more interesting, again again!"

The blonde's smile softened as she leaned back to his shoulder, his fingers ran through her silky blonde hair. "Er, I envisioned you asking me out one day, but because I felt you deserved someone else, I said no and told you my reason, but you said you'll always stay by my side, and as we grew old, we never have a lover."

"What about yourself in that version?"

"I don't have a lover too.."

"Then why don't you dream us being a lover just then?!"

She looked at him, "I don't know, when I tried to dream again, Aquarius sensei came."

"…"

"…"

"...Wow."

"Oh, there's another version where I rejected you because I'm tired of getting LHU-ed – "

"What the fuck is LHU?"

"Letting Hopes Up, you did that all the time. Anyway, so I dated someone else and you were left pitying yourself until I guess you suffered enough and I accepted your feelings."

"I'm starting to like the reality Lucy than daydreamer Lucy," Natsu chuckled, patting her head. "Daydreamed Luce has crazy mind."

They were silent for a moment, staring at each other before Natsu pecked her lips softly, "Is there another version of 'Natsu-asking-Luce-Out?" his girl smiled at him, "Um, the one version I dreamt the most is that you didn't ask me out sooner because you were afraid I might not love you back, afraid of ruining our friendship and slightly wanting everyone to lose every bets about us being couple."

He was silent for a moment, blinking in amusement at her crazy mind, but a grin quickly formed on his face seconds later.

"Well, for this one reason, you were actually right." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck, letting out a breath, "Really?"

"Um, but then, you never dreamt about me asking you out like I did back then?" he mused, leaning closer to her face as she blushed. "Well, what you did was unpredictable."

"So I did a great job, then?"

"W-well, that was a big humiliation, too.."

"It was not."

"You asked me out after your football game! What kind of idiot confessing to a girl in the middle of football field?" she squealed at him red faced, remembering clearly how he snatched the microphone from a reporter recording their school's championship on the national football game when the reporter was just about to interview him as the team captain.

"I was so embarrassed you know.."

_Look, Luce, I know you're up there, watching me and gaping and turning to Levy asking what the heck am I doing right now but I tell you, this is the thing I SHOULD HAVE done sooner, the thing I should've done years ago, so, instead of waiting any longer I would just say this now. _

"Well, but it was a great success," he smirked at her blushing state.

_I love you Lucy Heartfilia, _

"A great success my butt." She gritted her teeth, a smile formed afterwards.

_And if it's just like what the whole school tell me that you're obviously in love with me too, come down here and make me the luckiest one in my senior year and years later._

"You were blushing hard when you came down and crashed to me like a love struck fool."

_Be mine?_

"I was embarrassed you jerk! The camera's shooting us."

"Can't blame them, I am that famous."

"Jerk."

_Jerk. _

_I'm taking that as a yes._

_Of course it's a yes. What took you so long to say it?_

"I still can remember Gildarts' and the others faces when I said that." He chuckled.

"Dammit Natsu, stop reminding me of that!" she glared at him.

Natsu Dragneel sighed, but smiled nonetheless, kissing her pretty pink lips. "I love you, weirdo."

_I love you too, idiot._

"I love you too, idiot."

Yup, Natsu Dragneel wasn't the type to think, he was the action man. He acts without thinking. He confessed to Lucy Heartfilia without thinking, he just did.

Well, as long as he got the girl, it doesn't matter.

* * *

**Phew, write that in about, two hours. Wow, that's my record. And WOW, this is the shortest one I ever typed. WOW.** **Yay fomme xD**

**This story was inspired by Starlight by Taylor Swift because she's just incredibly amazing xD this is almost 9 in the evening in Indonesia and I was tired because I've been sitting in the car for the whole day OAO people, give me some peace!**

**I'm sorry I haven't update Huckleberry for like, months. WB is just being mean and I haven't seen the manga's next chapter, I dun even know if it's out yet or not.**

**But yeah! Thanks for reading and I love you guys so much and PLEASE give me a fanfic to read! I AM Starving! OAO**

**Anyway, pwetty pwease leave a review, minna. I love you guys so much muach! :3**

**-Nachii**


End file.
